where it ends it where i began
by wingsofmylove
Summary: 5yr old harry is beaten left for dead. who finds him and takes him in? truth comes out he runs away. surviving as a male hooker hogwarts cant locate him. years pass and harry has a lil one to look after. hogwarts finds him and he finds love. but with who?
1. who am i?

where it began is where it ends where it began is where it ends.

Harry was sitting in his cupbored crying. Today was his fifth birthday. This morning he woke up hoping for at lest something slightly nice. Maybe some cloths that actually fit him. He crawled from the cupboard and nervously walked to his aunt. She was cooking breakfast which for Harry was a first, normally he would have been woken and told to cook something for Dudley.

The moment she spotted him though she began yelling. "get back in your room no one told you to come out! Your going to ruin everything for Dudley!" Harry was so confused. What would he ruin for Dudley he did nothing special today. "but aunt petunia today is my birthday. Cant I stay out just for today please? I promise I wont cuase any problems oh please?" he asked quietly as he shakily hugged his aunt. This however sent petunia in a rage she pushed the boy away from her and slapped him across the face. "don't you dare touch me every again you nasty little freak!" and she walked away.

As Harry made his way back to his 'room' holding his cheek he ran right into Dudley. "freak stay away from me! I don't want another bath! Mom said you would stay away today since its my present day!" he said as he marched away. This couldn't be any worse it was his birthday and Dudley gets presents AND he has to spend the day is his 'room'.

He was almost to his room when his uncle spotted him. "freak what are you doing? Get back in your room! Don't think you can run around here as you please! I am not your daddy and I wont spoil you! Never come back out unless I tell you to! and don't you go thinking your aunt will help you because she aint your mother and your never going to have one. Those freak parents of yours are dead and gone aint nothing bringing them back you worthless piece of shit!" Harry had started crying. He ran to his room and was thankful to hear the locks being set. He would never leave again.

it had been a few hours since Harry had come to his cupboard. He was just about asleep when his uncle called him out for 'his special birthday gift'. Harry knew better then to belive him but being the child he was thought maybe they changed their minds. Maybe they did want him around after all. He climbed from the cupboard and walked to the den to find his uncle sitting in a chair drinking as usual.

"come here boy. I got something I wanna show you." Harry slowly walked forward as he got within reach of his uncle he realized what he was going to be showed. His uncle had a large lether belt wrapped around his hand tight as could be. He was about to step back when his uncle snatched him by the front of his shirt and shoved him to the floor. He ripped the boys shirt off and began beating him with the belt.

Harry was used to this treatment and knew the rules. He bit hit tounge to keep the screams in. when his uncle was done with his upper body he ripped his pants off and started over. It was the longest hour of his life but at long last Harry was free to go back to his room where he laid quietly and cried. He spent hours crying and praying for some one to save him some day or for it to just end. His last thought before falling into a restless sleep was hoping he wouldn't have to wake up. Unfourtunetly for him it was not long before his uncle called him back in.

as Harry walked into the room he recognized the men before him. This was his uncles usual group of friends, the ones he was to 'please' when ever asked. Harry had been doing this for a lil more then a year now. He stood in the door and waited to be told what he was to do. As he waited he noticed severl empty bottles of whiskey and beer, he knew tonight would be one of the worst.

He was slowly backing up hoping he had been forgotten when mark the one who liked him most noticed his movment. "Harry there you are iv been waiting lover. Come over here I want to give you a kiss." Mark spoke with a sickenly sweet baby voice. Harry walked over to the man and stood there. Mark reached out and grabbed him forcing his mouth to harrys. His tounge slid in and Harry moved his like he had been told to.

he knew mark would tell Vernon if he did not do as told. When mark was done he pushed the boy away. He whispered to Vernon his next wish for Harry. His uncle had a slightly devious look in his eye and nodded. "come on boy, in the room you get. We are gonna have some fun with you for a bit. New fun so you know the rules no sound no cryin you freak." He slurred his words but it was clear what he ment.

Harry however knew what would happen should he go in the room. He walked back toward the hallway hoping to make a run for it. no such luck as mark's friend grabbed him and shoved him down. Vernon kicked him in the ribs once and threw him to the next room. All the men followed. It was his uncle first. He pulled the childs cloths off and shoved him on the bed face first. He bent the boy over and spit on his hand.

After 'slicking' things up he took the boys last bit of dignity. Next was mark who was not gental in any way. Then jerry, tim, Charlie and of course the new guy who never spoke but was as nice as possible his name was unknown. As Harry lay In a catatonic state Vernon allowed the others to countinue before beating him some more.

it was well into the night when Vernon was done. The boy was so beaten and molested you could hardly tell who he was any more. It was clear the child would die from this last event. Well Vernon just couldn't have that now could he. He beat the boy a bit more as well as having a slight bit more fun. Then wrapped his beaten body in a blanket and tossed him in the trunk of his car.

He drove for hours and hours until he came to the country side. He found what seems to be an old corn field and dumped the boys body. He could feel the cold coming from the small frame inside the blanket. He assumed the child was dead already. He kicked the lump for one last good bye and left. He drove away never looking back. The boy never moved.

The wind picked up blowing the blanket away from him and it began to rain. But the broken boy never even twitched. The sun was rising slowly and day was coming. It was quiet as if the out door life knew that a child lost his life in the most horrendous way. With out warning a loud POP noise broke the death like silence.

a blonde man stood in the middle of the field mutters things to himself about usless spells and idiotic places to meet and the likes of some people. He dusted himself off making sure nothing had dirtied his perfect robe's. satisfied he looked around getting his bearings and finding his location. It only took him moments to realize where he was and what direction he needed to go.

As he began walking away he noticed a heap of wet looking blanket which seemed to have a human arm sticking from it. had the arm not been so frail and child like he would have assumed it was a homeless man. He kept walking ignoring the sight. He was a death eater he cuased things like this he could care less.

As he passed the child he felt a strong amount of magic coming from the body. He stopped in his tracks. Power like that would be usful. Maybe he would check this child out. He slowly walked to the blanket and pulled it back to see what was wrong with the child and why he was hear alone. He was not expecting to see such a young boy in such a bad state.

In all his years working on the dark side he had never seen a child beaten and molested to this extent it was horrendces you couldn't even tell if this was a male or female! He did a quick scan for life signs and found a very faint heart beat. He picked the child up and apperated to st mungos.

He got the emergency care for him and stayed all night to see what his condition would be. After a full 16 hours of surgery and healing a healer came to speak with him. "this child is extreamly lucky I don't think even a grown man could hold on that long. He was malnourished molested beaten burned cut broken dehydrated it is clear who ever did this thoroughly enjoyed it.

it also stands clear he has suffered this for his entire life. But a child of only 5 years old living through that kind of abuse is amazing. We have done everything we can for him now he just needs some love and care and plenty of rest. If you would like to see him you may."

She was speaking to this man as if he was the blame for it all. Although Malfoy was very evil in ways he could never do this much to a child and 5 years old no less! Well he would visit the boy and bring his family as well. His wife always wanted a child to spoil. He would take this one for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting the malfoys.**

Mr.Malfoy stood in the hallway with his wife and son. He had finally convinced his wife to come and at lest see the boy he found. Now was time for his plan. He had to go in ahead of his wife and place a glamour charm on the sleeping boy before his wife caught a real look at him. "ok now you stay here with Draco while I go in ahead and make sure he is feeling up to a visit. Make sure Draco is well behaved before you bring him in." he told his wife while walking through the door.

he stepped into the room and looked straight at the bed. The boy was awake which was not part of the plan. "hi who are you?" he asked in a young innocent voice. " I my dear child am your father. Do you not remember that?" Malfoy replied in a drawl. This should be easy. He walked to the bed hiding his wand in his sleeve while casting a silent glamour charm. "you're my father? But I don't remember that at all. Do I have a mommy and brothers and sisters? How old am ? do we have any pets?" Harry asked in a rush. Wow he had a family. He was so excited. Ever since he woke up the nurse said he wouldn't remember anything. But he was so sure he remembered a family and a storage space under some stairs. "yes you have a mother as well as a twin brother. You are 5 years of age, and you are a wizard. Your name is Talion Malfoy. Your brother is Draco. Would you like to meet them? They are awaiting you in the hall." He spoke slowly using the time to perfect the charm. Not one detail could be wrong. "oh yes please father I would love to meet them." Harry replied.

Malfoy walked to the door and motioned his family in. narsissia was first then Draco following shyly. Mrs.malfoy gasped as she looked at the boy in the bed. He was almost an exact replaca. His hair was the brightest blonde, his eyes a crystal blue, his complextion creamy milk like, his nose and lips identical to a T, the only difference at all was his hight and his unruly hair. Had she not raised Draco herself she would mistake the boys for each other in a heart beat. This boy might just be what she wanted after all. She could spoil him and treat him how ever she wanted. He would never be the hier to the family and never have to follow in her husbands footsteps. Yes he would do perfectly although she would need to change a few things. He couldn't after all look EXACTLY like Draco.

Draco walked into the room and looked around. In his opinion the room looked empty and cold. He wouldn't ever want to spend time alone here. He finally made his way to looking at Harry. And he was shocked this boy really did look just like him. He even looked to be the same age maybe a few months younger. Maybe his parents would take him home and they could be brothers. He would love that so much. although his parents did not know he had always wanted a brother. Some one he could be friends with and share things with. He always hated being so mean and stuck up to the other kids. He wanted nothing better then to just have fun and be nice. This boy would be his chance. He looked nice, really kind like the kind of brother he wanted. They would spend every second together and be best friends. Although something was different about this boy. Growing up in the wizarding world and being surrounded by magic he was accoutom to feeling each person magically presence. He noticed when he walked into the room a strong very powerful pure kind of magic. Although he thought maybe it was the hospital with so many nice people running around. As he walked closer to his new brother though he found it was radiating off him in waves. It was like walking into a soft warm fluffy pillow or a cloud. He loved this feeling, he definetly liked his new brother.

mrs.malfoy turned to the child to study him. "make his hair just a tad darker. His complextion as well. Hmm and maybe add some color to his cheeks. And his eye color should be different. Change that and he will be perfect. I don't want him looking so much like Draco people will start to ask questions." With that she walked from the room taking Draco with her. She would go shopping while her husband took care of the paper work.

mr.malfoy turned the boys hair to a golden blonde, his eyes to their original green, gave his cheeks their natural rosey tint and let his normal skin color show it was darker a lot darker then dracos but it worked. It gave him an exotic look.

"so that was my mother? And my twin you said? she was so beautiful and smart, I like her a lot. Draco he was really nice looking to. is that how I look? Will we get to play a lot? I am sorry I don't remember all this stuff dad. I wish I could." He said looking to his father with hopfull eyes. He wanted so much to be proven wrong about his memorys of the cold empty life he had. If this really was his family he wanted it all to be fun and happy.

"I told you yes she is your mother and that your brother. Why do you keep asking the same questions? You will play as much as you see fit so long as you stay out of the way of grown people. Now come along get dressed we have things to do. You cant just lay here all day we malfoys are not lazy." 


End file.
